A Wandering Legend
by A Feral Fatty
Summary: A sunny day in Ponyville brings in a new mysterious resident. Who is he anyway? Where did he come from? And how does he fit into the Mane Six and the very fabric of Equestria? Why not find out? Rated T to be safe. Please review!
1. A New Pony Comes to Town

Chapter 1 ~A new pony comes to town~

Equestria, a wonderous land of extreme beauty and peace filled with magic, wonder, and endless adventure. No matter where you go or what you do in life, there is always a place for you. Residents of this land are charitable, kind, and as wonderous as the land itself. Three factions make up this amazing world, the pegasus ponies, keepers of the skies and lords of the clouds, the unicorns, ponies who wield the awesome power of magic and help to keep balance within the world, and the earth ponies, protectors and nurturers of the land and all that live upon it. Together these three races band together each and every day to forge a brighter and happier tomorrow.

Though the kingdom of Equestria is vast and its residents many in number, there is one town in particular famed nearly as much as the capital of Canterlot, the peaceful town of Ponyville. Ponies from all over come to live here and as such has become a sort of pinnacle of good will between all sorts of ponies no matter where they've come from or where they're going. Whether they be a pegasus, unicorn, or simple earth folk, Ponyville welcomes everyone with open arms and outstretched hooves.

It has been an exceptionally busy day in Ponyville as everyone is set to preparing for the oncoming fall season and the unfortunate close of the summer festivities. Shops are starting to push out their fall necessities such as various types of ciders and in some cases fall fashions. No matter which way you look its obvious that every pony around has something important to do. So much so that nobody really notices the newcomer trudging his way into town.

Through all of the chaos of the busy thoroughfare a single colt makes his way through the crowds pulling a modestly sized cart covered by a tarp to keep its contents dry and safe from harm. The cart itself is nothing special, just a simple wooden cart. The colt pulling the cart is probably the most fantastical thing about the whole scene, and thats not saying much. This colt is quite tall, not so much so to warrant attention, but tall. He has a dark red coat of hair and his black mane shimmers in the midmorning sunlight. His forelock sweeps mistily over his brow, thick and swaying ever so slightly with each step he takes. His wings are snapped tightly to his sides to accomodate the cart hes pulling, even though they seem small, when unfurled become a sight to behold. After all, the bigger the pony, the bigger the wings. His eyes are a shade of red slightly darker than his coat and to top it all off, hes built like a barn, sturdy and bold. Even though he is the newcomer he doesn't seem to have trouble blending into the surrounding crowds and passing by unnoticed which was fine with him by all means. He never liked getting the "new guy" attention he always recieved when coming to a new destination, its not that he is antisocial, he just doesn't really like being in the spotlight all that much.

Although he is doing a decent enough job keeping a low profile, he can't hide the blatant fact that he was hopelessly lost. He had come to this town hoping to move in for a while, but to do so he needed to talk to the mayor of Ponyville in order to obtain a living arrangement, Mayor Mare is the one he's looking for, or so he believes. Even though he was lost, he couldn't help but admire Ponyville, from its wonderful buildings to its clear skies to its tall and gorgeous trees it really is a sight to behold.

For a while the newcomer forgot where he was in relation to the crowds, and as a consequence ran right into a shop stall filled to the brim with apples of the finest quality. Though the impact was slight and the damage was minimal, it didn't stop a number of apples from spilling out let alone causing a sizable uproar from the collision. As the newcomer regained himself he could see an able looking filly wearing an apron and a brown leather cowboy hat coming his way with a mixed look of frustration and mild concern. When she finally got to him he thought there would definately be a scolding and possibly a few harsh words all strung into a number of sentences aimed in his direction, he braced himself for the worst. But to his surprise, the golden maned filly stuck out her hoof to the indisposed newbie.

"Took a mighty fine spill there didn't ya'? Need some help?" Her expression changed from slight concern to a wide smile reinforced by her exceptionally kind eyes.

"Yeah, Thank you." He took her hoof in his and was expecting her to have some form of trouble helping him up due to his large stature, but this filly was full of surprises. Without giving the slightest hint of a struggle the filly helped the newcomer to his hooves. He looked at the mess he had created and gave the wonder filly a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." The newcomer started to pick up the apples that had been strewn about the ground. The filly also stepped into action and within minutes all of the spilled apples were back in the cart with not a single bruised one in the bunch.

"Well that was mighty kind of you stranger. Now that you mention it..." Wonder-Filly looked the newcomer up and down, searching her memory for any kind of name to put to this face. Yet no matter how much she tried, she couldn't figure it out. Wonder-Filly gives up after a short while with a smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you 'round these parts. You new to town?" Newbie was afraid this sort of thing would happen,  
>if theres one thing he disliked more than being in the spotlight it was being asked questions whilst in said spotlight. He sighed under his breath in silent defeat, after all it was going to happen sooner or later.<p>

"My name is Spades, I've decided to move here from Phillydelphia." With that the filly in front of him brightened right up.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Ponyville. Name's Applejack, I help to run the local apple orchard just ouside town with my family, Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack held out her hoof and Spades took it without hesitation. The two share a vigorous handshake with Spades being left feeling like he just got done handling a jackhammer. Having to once again gather himself, Spades positions himself back into the cart. Though he was more than ready to move on, he didn't forget his manners.

"Well its been a pleasure meeting you Applejack, but I have to see the mayor about a living arrangement. Though I seem to be having a bit of trouble actually finding the place I need to be." Spades digs out a piece of paper from underneath his right wing. It looked old and weathered like it had been through quite a journey. Spades looked it over again with a grimace of confusion and frustration.

"I got these directions from my old land lord back in Phillydelphia but I can't make heads or tails of them." Spades hands the piece of paper to Applejack who reads it in earnest.

"Well theres yer problem," Applejack hands the paper back to Spades with a reassured smile. "You just need to find Sugar Cube Corner, the local bakery." Applejack ponders something and after a brief moment lightens up. "How 'bout I just take ya to the mayor's office? I could give ya the ten cent tour along the way?" Spades didn't really know what to say exactly so he decided that it would be best. He really wasn't good with directions.

"Sure, thanks alot!" He tried to sound as grateful as possible, but for some reason it wasn't very hard.

"Its no problem sugarcube. Follow me." After Applejack closed up shop, the two made their way further down the main thoroughfare, Applejack pointing out every landmark along the way.

First they past Sugar Cube Corner, an audaciously designed building that served as the town's bakery, apparently run by two of the nicest ponies in equestria, the Cakes. After the Corner, the two walked past a lavishly designed house made out to resemble a carousel. Applejack explained that one of her good friends lived there and that if he was lucky, Spades might be able to meet her. Before too long the duo passed the school house, the majority of shops, as well as the park, and coming to a rest in the very center of town.

The town square was larger than Spades could have imagined from a small town. Applejack explained it was to accommodate not only the ponies in Ponyville, but the ponies who live on the outskirts of town like herself. From the central fountain you could look in any direction and see almost all of Ponyville, you could even catch a glimpse or two of the barn in Sweet Apple Acres, as well as a small cottage near the entrace to the forboding Everfree Forest. From here, Spades could almost feel himself falling in love with this place. He had been to alot of different places in his life, but this one had to be one of the most beautiful and diverse he had ever laid eyes upon.

Applejack had made herself busy telling stories to Spades while resting at the fountain. Not only has Spades seen alot of places but he also heard alot of stories in his time. Yet none of the stories he heard before could even compare to the ones this filly was weaving. Stories of dragons and cockatrices, evil mares and awesome power. But through it all the same cast of characters appears in each and every story.

"Sounds like you and your friends are pretty close." Spades was almost jealous of the kind of friendship Applejack and her friends shared. Applejack paused for a moment to think about it, not that she needed too much time.

"I guess you could say that. Heck, they're all like family at this point. I don't know what I'd do without that crazy bunch." Applejack stood up from her sitting position. "Well, you ready? Its not too much farther now." Nodding an affirmative, Spades gets up on all four hooves and starts pulling his cart, Applejack leading on just a little ahead of him.

Just as the mayor's building comes into view, Applejack and Spades pass by a very interesting building. Interesting mostly because it was really just a tree. Applejack explained that this was the local library and that one of her friends from Canterlot was staying here studying abroad. And not just seconds after she got done explaining that a violet colored head poked out one of the second story windows.

"Applejack! Whos your friend there?" The mystery head called down.

"Twilight! Come on down! We got a new arrival I'd like you to meet!" Applejack called back up. Within seconds the head disappeared and out the front door of the library came a pony roughly the same age as Applejack. She had a lavender coat and a mane of deep violet with a pink stripe running through it. She was a unicorn with deep purple eyes. She wasted no time with her introduction.

"Hi there! My name is Twilight Sparkle, welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight gave a genuine welcoming smile that made Spades'  
>initial nervousness fade away.<p>

"Hi, I'm Spades." The two shake hooves, a little more civil this time around. Applejack continued on telling Twilight all about the current situation. After the story was over, Twilight looked cheery.

"What a coincidence, I was just about to go talk to Mayor Mare myself." Twilight opens the door to the library. "Spike? Are you ready to go?" Shortly after the summons a purple dragon with green spines comes walking out of the library carrying a saddle bag with a buckle resembling Twilight's cutie mark. He sounded flustered, like he'd been doing this type of thing all morning.

"Yeah, everything is all set." Spike catches a glimpse of Spades, the new guy in town. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"He's new to town, his name is Spades." Twilight chimed in. Spike gave Spades and appraising look a few times over. At this point Spades was beginning to think if the entire town was nothing but jewel crafters or professional appraisers. At some point Spike decided that Spades checked out and the two shook hands. After some discussion the small group finally make it to the home of Mayor Mare. Ditching his cart just outside the door, Spades and the others walk in with a polite knock and a gentle entrance.

The inside of Mayor Mare's home was very neatly done in a new age western look. Contemporary furniture adorns the walls and pictures of a modest taste hang from various places around the room. Mayor Mare sits at her desk along the right wall, her back to a beautifully crafted ornate window of the royal seal, the princesses circling the land of Equestria. Looking up from whatever business she had on her desk, Mayor Mare welcomes her long time residents. She pauses however when she catches sight of Spades coming in around the corner.

"What have we here? A visitor?" Mayor Mare walked over to Spades. "Welcome to Ponyville young sir, if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

Spades gave a smile and returned her hoofshake in earnest. "Actually I wasn't really planning on visiting Ponyville, in fact, I came here to possibly move in to this community as a new resident?"

This was news to Mayor Mare, usually she was given some sort of warning ahead of time to make preparations for living arrangements. She looked at Spades with genuinely appologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not exactly sure where we could accomodate you at this time. Most of the residences here in Ponyville have been taken and the few that are left are in quite a state of disrepair." Spades thought that something like this would happen, after all, just walking into town and expecting a place ton live was a little steep. Its not that he didnt understand the situation he had created, but it made his heart sink all the same.

"Oh, I see. Well if theres some hotel here I could stay in for a while I would greatly appreciate it." Before Mayor Mare could comment on the to be agreement, Twilight Sparkle spoke up.

"Wait, I don't think that will be necessary." Twilight's horn began to sparkle and shine and out from her bag came a scroll sealed with the a royal marking, the one used by Princess Celestia herself. Twilight went on with her plan.

"I've been looking around at some of the old buildings here in town and I've noticed that one of them is the old community center that hasn't been used in years." Twilight opened the letter and floated it over to Mayor Mare's desk where she bagan reading it in earnest. Twilight kept going.

"I thought that getting the community center up and running would be a good idea for bringing Ponyville closer together as a whole and even to help organize town events such as the upcoming running of the leaves. So, I wrote Princess Celestia a letter asking her what she thought of the subject, and she sent me this telling me all the different ways we could get started. She even went to all the trouble to make sure whoever we found to run the center would be taken care of much like I am with my studying." Twilight finished just as Mayor Mare finished reading, light in her eyes. Everyone looked to Spades with an expecting look.

This isn't what Spades had in mind at all. He just wanted to live a normal uninteresting life. But considering the circumstances he really didn't have much of a choice. Besides, he thought, it could end up being fun in the end. Giving a small shrug and donning a sheepish smile he voiced his answer.

"Could be fun. I'll take the job!"

Cheers from the girls and a smile from the mayor were his reward. Applejack walked over to Spades and crossed her foreleg over his shoulders pulling him in with a playful hug. "Can I pick 'em or what?"

Twilight came over and gave Spades the largest smile yet. "Looks like everything turned out all right in the end. I hope you will consider us friends?"

Spades didn't really know what to say. He never really had any solid friends before, at least none he could truly count on.  
>But Applejack went out of her way to help him and Twilight gave him a place to stay. Hope to be friends? To Spades, they were already family.<p>

"Of course, friends." Spades gave his widest smile yet and after a few more words with the mayor on the status of the community center it was decided that Spades, through volunteer elect, would be the one to repair all of the damage. Twilight and Applejack both offered to help with the reconstruction and the next day the work would begin. Luckily enough Applejack offered to let Spades stay on her farm as her family had plenty of extra space in their home, which was well accepted by Spades and his tired hooves. Leaving the Mayor's office the group walked back towards Twilight's home. Somehwere along the way the two girls decided to have a huge get together at Sweet Apple Acres in celebration of Spades' residency. Without too much protest Twilight left to get preparations in order while Spades and Applejack made their way to the farm.

"Thanks for putting me up for the night Applejack, Its good to know that I have friends in this town." Spades glanced over to Applejack as they walked side by side. Looking back at him Applejack gave a little smile and a reassuring giggle.

"Now its no trouble at all the family and I are always here to help should you ever need us. Speaking of I think introductions are in order." Applejack and Spades finally made it to the heart of the orchard where a mighty barn stood flanked by a matching house. All around the farm Spades saw pponies working their hardest doing the daily chores of farm life. Applejack took the liberty of pointing out every last pony in sight giving names all related to some form of apple food item, it was really rather cute.

After the introductions were made Spades and Applejack moved to the house were Spades was shown his room for the night. It was right next to Applejack's older brother Big Macintosh's bedroom at the end of the second story hallway. Spades had the pleasure of meeting Big Macintosh outside, he was an enormous pony with a bright red coat and blonde mane. He chewed a piece of wheat absent mindedly and seemed of the strong silent type. Though intimidating he may seem Applejack reassured Spades that Big Macintosh was a really nice guy at heart and he couldn't hurt a soul even if he wanted to.

Settling into the guest room was easy. Spades kept his cart underneath a lean-to attached to the side of the barn to keep it dry and safe from the scheduled thunderstorm that was supposed to happen later that night. He had packed a small saddle bag that held his most valued possessions. Placing the bag between the large bed and the end table to avoid easy detection he stole a glance out the second story window and saw the full moon set the world ablaze in silver fire. He looked at it with a sort of longing, the slightest traces of hope glittered in the back of his eyes. He spoke to himself absent mindedly.

"Soon, I might be able to finish this journey and go home. I have a feeling-"

Applejack's voice cooed through the doorway. "Who ya talkin' to?"

Spades' heart skipped three beats, this pony could be a professional assassin if she wanted to. He didn't even hear her come upstairs.

"Oh, just some old story I was remembering." Spades looked her full on and gave his best false smile he could muster. Applejack must have taken the bait.

"Well Pinkie Pie just showed up so the party is officially under way, and we can't have a party without the guest of honor." Spades let loose a real smile this time, his shoulders unlocking from the nervousness of the lie he told.

"Yeah, I was just getting settled in a bit. I'm ready to party!" With that the two shared a little high hoof and left downstairs with Spades in the lead. Though before she left after him, Applejack noticed the bag between the table and of the start she gave Spades, the bag fell over and some of the contents spilled out. This normally wouldn't have bothered Applejack if it weren't for a tattered old scroll hanging halfway out of the opening.

After all, the scroll was sealed with the royal crest.


	2. The Secret and the Wonderous Past

Chapter 2 ~The Secret & the Wonderous Past~

Applejack didn't really know what to think at first. Why did Spades have a letter from the Princess? She cautiously entered the room and even more cautiously approached the overturned bag to get a closer study of the mysterious letter. The letter was indeed old, very old, its fringes tattered and slightly torn. Why would the Princess send a letter in such horrid condition? Unless maybe it was a letter to the Princess? A part of Applejack desperately wanted to know what was written on this enigmatic piece of parchment. But clearer minds prevailed and she set down the scroll with a twinge of regret. Should push come to shove she could always just ask him what was on that scroll. She was sure he wouldn't mind, right?

"Applejack? You okay up there? Whats taking you so long?" That was Twilight's voice.

"Y-yeah, I was just sortin' some stuff out real fast." Applejack hated lying but at this point she really didn't have a choice. She made sure the mystery scroll was placed as closely to the way she found it and headed downstairs, the parchment pushed to the back of her mind for now.

Parties in Ponyville were always a sure fire way of loosening the tension of the day and really cutting loose. Spades could hardly keep up with everyone. The party itself was conducted by a very bubbly pony named Pinkie Pie who jetted around the room so fast she was almost a pink blur. Half of Ponyville was on the main floor with the other half enjoying the night breeze and cool air outside. Food was plentiful and the refreshments never ran dry. Say what you want about Pinkie Pie and all her "perks", but that pony knew how to throw one rager of a party.

Somewhere along the line Spades made his way outside to relax and get away from the party goers and the heavy beat of the chosen party music. While he cooled off, Twilight and Applejack introduced him to the rest of the tight knit group of friends. One of them was a cool blue pegasus with daring eyes and an even more daring color of mane. Her name was Rainbow Dash, arguably the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. She seemed happy to meet Spades and the two geeked over how awesome the Wonderbolts were for a while.

After gaining Rainbow Dash's approval the introductions moved to a pony half hidden behind Twilight's aft end. Her coat was a majestic shade of yellow, almost like that of pure sunlight, her mane was a light pink. He was told her name was Fluttershy and that she was "well... um... shy." Spades knew how intimidating he may seem to some people, his large stature was on par with Big Macintosh, though he didn't have a reputation as a gentle soul. After hearing what Fluttershy was interested in, Spades knew just how to handle the situation. Spades talked, mostly one sided, about how he loved all sorts of animals. He even had a pet fox that he let roam around the wilderness while he traveled. But what won over Fluttershy wasn't just that he had a fox, but that it was a Vulpes Arcanum or Enchanted Fox, a magic creature that had the same mind power as some of the smartest ponies in the world. Having one as a pet was impossible, you could only gain its trust like you would any other pony, by becoming the best of friends with it.

After some light hearted, yet cautious, conversation with Fluttershy the matter moved to the last pony he hadn't met. She was a pony whose well maintained pure white coat and very neatly done violet mane made her look the epitome of beauty. Her name was Rarity and she owned the local boutique here in Ponyville. Spades remembered the carousel shaped building from earlier that day. She was very very polite with her introduction which almost faltered completely when Spades picked up on the fashion talk. Having been to alot of different places, Spades knew some things about fashion. Well, enough to get by at least. Rarity was "Absolutely delighted!" to have a new face in town to talk shop with and offered Spades to come by any time for a fitting for a new outfit, she didn't get much chance to dive into the colt fashions much these days.

Through it all the party was a success, laughter was shared and good times were had. After all was said and done and the guests started pouring out of the Apple residence, Applejack started thinking about the letter again. It had almost entirely slipped her mind were it not for Twilight mentioning her filing a report for Princess Celestia. It bit at her and her curiosity towards the matter persisted. She didn't even know exactly why she needed to know so bad. Cooler minds couldn't win the battle this time around, so Applejack devised a plan. She asked the girls if they maybe wanted to spend the night here on the farm, make a night of it. None of the others rejected the plan when Applejack promised some "good old home cookin'" the following morning. Spades wasn't all too sure of the whole situation but what harm could it do? It would give him a chance to get to know this group a little better.

So that is how it went, Applejack fetching some blankets and pillows from the upstairs linen closet for everyone, the girls all telling stories of past adventures as well as ghost stories and sordid rumors. Spades felt a little out of place but he appreciated the time he could have with his new friends. Thats when Applejack initiated the second phase of her plan: get to know more about Spades.

"So, Spades," Applejack began. "You sure do know alot about different kinds of stuff. Animal handlin', history, carpentry,  
>popular culture, even cooking and fashion. Where'd you learn all that stuff anyways?" With that the conversation was quickly centered on Spades and his, up until now, unknown adventures. Spades shifted a little uncomfortably looking for a way to start his long explaination.<p>

"Well, its kind of a long story." Spades began, his eyes dodging the watchful eyes of the girls. "I don't really know how better to explain than I've just been to alot of places."

The girls just kept staring, they weren't satisfied with that answer. Rainbow Dash was the one who spoke up. "Okay, like where?"

More uneasy shifting from Spades. "Well, everywhere. I've just sort of been wandering the world, discovering new places and learning new things. I learned how to handle animals in a small village along the southern most border of Equestria. I learned all about history and pop-culture from various books and stories told by older ponies all over the land. Carpentry and cooking are necessary skills to survive in the wild so I picked up on that stuff real fast. And as far as fashion goes,  
>I guess I'm just a sucker for fine art. Anything from fashion to paintings, singing and dancing, or writing, I absolutely love it all."<p>

This answer seemed to satisfy the girls' need for knowledge for the time being. Then the questions came. Questions about distant lands and strange customs, of different creatures and arts. Spades tried to answer all of them as best he could with the group of girls finally settling down before his head exploded. But that didn't stop Applejack from asking the most important question to her mind.

"So then, where'd you come from anyhow? And why travel the world?"

The question stopped Spades cold. He looked into Applejack's eyes and saw that she knew something about him that he wanted to keep from the general public. Again the girls looked at him with expectant eyes, waiting for some form of bedazzling tale or mystical destination. He didn't know how to approach the situation, so Spades did the one thing he was best at, he winged it.

"Well, back when I was just a little colt I was always looking forward to the day I would finally earn my cutie mark and live out my days doing what I loved most. I couldn't wait for that day, it was in my dreams every night since I can remember." Spades shifted into a position where he was lying on his stomach, his hooves tucked under himself. He kept his eyes on the small crowd. "But as I grew older and wiser, my mark still refused to appear. I tried everything at my disposal. From simple things like running, jumping, and flying, to complex things like becoming the worlds greatest mathmetician or the best cave diver. I even tried silly little things like trying to become the worlds best backflipper."  
>A short round of laughter from the audience. "Yet no matter what I tried, nothing worked for me. I was so obsessed with getting my mark, I neglected my family and never had time for any friends." Spades looked around and saw the sypathetic faces of his small audience. Spades carried on.<p>

"So, one day I got this idea in my head that maybe my true calling was somewhere else. Maybe if I really looked for it I might just find it somewhere in the farthest reaches of Equestria. I talked to my family about what I had in mind. They said that it was a preposterous idea, one that was not founded on logic and reason but short sightedness and wanton hope."  
>Spades' eyes went misty in rememberence. "I couldn't take that kind of answer, after all, they all had their reason for living. One night I left behind a note telling them I'd be back when I found the answer I was looking for, and left home."<br>Spades lifted his right wing revealing his entire torso to show that he indeed had no cutie mark. Stiffled gasps and open astonishment greeted him and his unveiling. Spades still continued on, lowering his wing to hide his blank flank.

"Needless to say I haven't been back since." Spades gazed at the faces of his new friends. All were a tapestry of tragic emotions, surprise, sorrow, sympathy, just to name a few. Spades just laughed it off with a deep chuckle.

"Guys, its not all bad. Thanks to that tragic tale I've been able to live a life that most ponies could only dream of. I've seen and done so much in the number of years I've been traveling that I have no regrets whatsoever. Honest!" Even though Spades didn't think it was a big deal anymore the girls felt awful for him, especially Applejack who almost forced Spades to tell his tragic tale.

Who could fathom the thought? Living each and every day not knowing where you're supposed to be or what you value most in life. Moving place to place to find the answer only to be turned away and move on to the next adventure hoping that maybe you might find that happy ending you've been searching all this time for. None of the girls could even being to imagine how awful it would be. Rarity spoke up first.

"But, you must miss your family? Being way for so long just has to be the worst." Rarity made a motion to get up and walk over to him, but Spades waved it away.

"Well, yeah actually, I really do miss my family very much. But I made a promise to myself and my family that I would find my mark. Then and only then would I return home." Spades gave a light hearted shrug. "Besides, had I not have did what I did, I wouldn't be here today."

The girls looked at each other with mixed emotions, and without even a word shared between them, they all seemed to come to the same conclusion. Twilight stood up and all four hooves, confidence alight in her eyes.

"Its decided then." Twilight looked squarely at Spades. "For as long as you stay here in Ponyville we're all going to help you find your mark." The proclamation was followed by unanymous cheers from the rest of the group, Spades juts sat there dumbfounded.

"Thanks guys, really." Spades felt that maybe this really could end up being his home from here on. Rainbow Dash snuck up from behind and wrapped a reassuring foreleg around Spades, giving him a playful punch on his right foreleg with her free hoof.

"Thats what friends are for, right? You can count on us!" Dash said with extreme confidence.

'Yeah, home.' The group shared a round of hearty laughter and after some more stories, they all hit the sack ready for the day to come. All that is, except Applejack.

Applejack just couldn't find herself even the smallest moment of rest. What she had just done ate away at her mind and made her feel lower than dirt. That look they shared before he told his story almost broke her heart, it was a look of mistrust,  
>a look of betrayal and hurt. She decided she couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk outside. Getting up as quietly as she could, Applejack moved to the front door and walked outside.<p>

The night air was cool and brisk, fall made itself apparent with each and every passing breeze. A full moon graced the skies outside making seeing easy and casting the landscape in it's silver light. Applejack loved nights like these they made her feel calm and she loved the look of the orchard in the moonlight. She decided to walk through the trees to take her mind off the guilt she felt. Admiring the trees the whole way she decided to go to her own special place in the orchard, a small clearing where some of the most wonderous flowers bloomed and the grass was the softest in Equestria. So you can imagine her surprise when she gets there to see Spades standing next to the oldest apple tree in the orchard, gazing up at the cloudless skies and basking in the moonlight. Applejack was wary, she didn't know how Spades would react to her presence without the others around. Applejack turned to leave.

"Out for a stroll yourself I see." Spades spoke aloud. When Applejack turned back, Spades was looking at her dead on. What was most astonishing was that she didn't see the face of an angry individual, but a kind one that was smiling at her. Applejack knew she couldn't just walk away and went to confront Spades one on one.

"I didn't hear you get up. What're you doin' out here anyhow?" Applejack asked.

Spades took his gaze off Applejack and returned to staring at the moon and the stars. He spoke softly and whispfully, as if he were in a dream. "I can never fall asleep on nights like these. A full moon, a clear sky, the cool air, and the gentle breeze. It almost feels like a crime to let nights like these go to waste." Spades looked to Applejack again and gave an embarassed smile, he normally didn't get sentimental like that around other ponies.

Sitting in silence for a while, watching the moon pass overhead, Applejack cut right to the chase. "Look, Spades... I want to apologize for-"

She was cut off by Spades placing a heavy, yet gentle, hoof on her shoulder. Looking up at him Applejack saw a wide smile playing across his face. "Its okay A.J. I don't blame you for being curious. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if I were in your hooves. Not that I'm saying I haven't." Applejack felt her anxiety melt away with Spades' words.  
>So much so Spades could feel her shoulders loosen under his hoof.<p>

"Feel better?" Spades said resuming his sight seeing.

"Yeah, thanks." Applejack gave him a little smile and the two sat there watching the night pass them by.

Over the next few hours the two talked about nothing in particular it was mostly just Spades getting to know Applejack at this point. They talked on and on about apple trees and different ways of harvesting and planting. When all was said Spades looked around one more time and really began to appreciate everything this orchard meant to Applejack and the Apple family.

"So, you and Big Macintosh pretty much run this whole show almost all year round?" Spades coudln't even fathom the sheer amount of labor it would take to harvest all of these trees. Let alone what it would be like with only a handful of workers.

"Yeap, me and my older brother run the show 'round here. Its hard work sure, but it keeps me busy doin' sometin' and it always feels nice knowin' I'm helping Ponyville." Applejack gave a proud smile. Spades couldn't help but admire her tenacity and work ethic. And as far as he was concerned he could learn alot from ponies like these.

"I tell you what," Spades began, turning to meet Applejack's eyes full bore. "If you ever have the need for more hooves around here doing anything at all, don't hesitate to come and ask."

Applejack was delighted to hear another pony was able and willing to help around the farm. "You sure? I wouldn't want ta impose. Yer gonna be busy with the community center right?"

Spades took a moment to think about it. "Well, yeah actually. But Twilight ran by me what exactly it is I do at the center,  
>and the way it sounds, I'm going to have alot of free time on my hands." Spades could see the mild cincern playing on Applejack's face. "Well, whether you need me or not I'll try and drop by whenever I can. And thats a promise."<p>

Applejack just nodded her head and gave a little defeated smile. When all was said and done the two now close friends made their way back to the house, found their appropriate sleeping positions and went to sleep without another word to each other. Spades stole one more glance at the moon outside the window, and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
>-<p>

~Thanks for reading chapter two! I'll try and crank these chapters out as fast as I can before work starts up again next week. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to be as brutal as you like, I'm trying to become a better writer after all.


	3. New Beginnings and Old Evils

Chapter 3 ~New Beginnings and Old Foes~

Mornings in the Apple household started early, and today was certainly no exception. Spades awoke to the smell of freshly baked apple turnovers and cinnamon-apple oatmeal. After untangling himself from his newly acquired linen sarcophagus he had created himself at some point in the night, Spades walked into the kitchen to see a very at work Applejack moving around the kitchen with machine like precision. Without skipping a beat Applejack spotted Spades standing groggily in the doorway.

"Mornin' sugarcube!" Applejack said without slowing down. "Sorry to put you to work this early but would you mind helpin' me set the table? I'm in waist deep over here." Waist deep seemed like an understatement, Applejack was handling at least twelve different activities at once.

"Mmmuh? Sure thing." Spades took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes allowing him to see the plates sitting stacked on the edge of the counter. Taking them with extreme caution, Spades set the table without any mishaps. With his task done Spades looked back to Applejack who was nearly done with the food. The turnovers sat in a bowl lined by a linen cloth, hot and smelling of apples. The smell was almost too much for Spades to bear this early in the morning. Applejack knew that Spades was about to lose it.

"Do me 'nother favor? Go and wake up everyone will ya'? Foods on." Applejack had started ladeling oatmeal into bowls when Spades walked back out into the living room. He couldn't believe that these ponies could sleep through this kind of aromatic bliss.

One by one Spades was able to wake the girls with the only real trouble being the ever stubborn Rainbow Dash. After tidying up their sleeping arrangements, the six reported to the kitchen and were graced by a good old fashioned country feast fit for feeding the entire Canterlot royal guard. The group just stoood there, mouths agape in awe. Applejack gave a proud smile through her flour powdered face and motioned for everyone to dig in.

Breakfast was amazing by all rights. Between the freshly baked pastries, the amazingly sweet oatmeal, the pile of freshly picked apples, the freshly made apple cider, the sun rising through the kitchen windows, and the wonderful ponies he could share it all with, Spades was in complete bliss. He had a feeling, no, he knew that today was going to be an amazing day.  
>Today, the construction on the communtiy center would begin and he had a feeling it could be done before the day was completely out. All throughout breakfast the girls were talking in excited tones about what the day had in store for them.<br>Twilight had the foresight to draw up blueprints of the construction site and even made a floor plan which rarity commandeered without a moments hesitation, going over all the different design schemes and possible decor. The group sat for an hour or so spouting what-ifs for the day to come. Before long Applejack looked to the clock and stated that it was "time to mosey." Between the seven of them the clean up went by faster than expected and everyone soon after went to gather up their things from the previous night.

Up in the guest room Spades repacked his bag taking special care with the note that had been sitting neglected in the middle of the floor. Buckling the bag tight he turned around to meet Applejack's glance as she passed by the door to the stairs. The two shared a smile based upon their new found trust in each other and Spades soon followed after each her.

Downstairs the group had already collected their things and were waiting patiently by the door for Applejack and Spades.  
>They all stepped out of the house together into the beautiful morning that awaited them. The grass was wet with dew and the earth was soft from the rainfall that started after Spades had fallen asleep. Sunlight beat down on them from a cloudless sky with one final reminder that summmer was almost gone. A gentle breeze grasped at the trees who shook lightly to dodge its nimble fingers. Spades stopped to take it all in, he breathed deep of the fresh morning air that was mixed with the scent of the apple orchard. He almost melted it was so amazing.<p>

"We're going to be late for our own funeral at this point. We should go." Twilight said to Spades who opened his eyes to see everyone else ahead of him. Spades trotted to catch up with the rest of the group giving an embarassed smile once he got there.

Ponyville was alive and ready to begin the new day. Ponies started to open up shop all over town and several groups of ponies held little races to prepare themselves for the Running of the Leaves the following week. It did Spades some good to know that this town was awake with the sun, though he wasn't quite sure why. The group made their way past Sugarcube Corner, past Twilight's library, past Mayor Mare's office, and wound up standing in front of a buiding that was delapidated to say the least.

The building in front of them was by no means a buildin any longer. The roof had holes in various different spots, the main entrance was garnered by an elaborate archway that had lost most of its arch over the years. The windows were boarded and broken and to top it all off, the whole building sagged with the weight of time. Spades looked over at the faces of the girls who all pretty much had whatever it was on their minds displayed on their faces. To any other pony this project was a lost cause if there ever was one. But to Spades, this was a chance to get something done.

"I know how it looks," Spades said setting down his bag. "But I've dealt with worse. Applejack, I take it you have the most experience in these sorts of things?" Applejack looked over to Spades with a look of uncertainty.

"Yeah, I help to put up barns back on the farm." Applejack looked back to the building in front of them. "But I dunnno if I can manage fixin' that."

Spades pretended like he didn't hear half of what she just said. "That means you're my assistant." Spades walked over to Applejack and set a bag of tools at her hooves. She just looked at him both dumbfounded and unsure. He just gave her a wide smile that said 'Trust me.' She didn't know what to say so she just gave him a smile back and grabbed the bag.

"There we go." Spades went back to his cart and pulled out six other tool belts and passed them around. "Just like anything else in life, all we need to tackle an intimidating challenge is a little courage and some will power." He turned to the girls with fire in his eyes. "Between the lot of us we can take this without fear, without doubt! Come on girls, lets get to work." Silence. The girls were stopped dead. Spades wondered if he had succeeded in scaring them rather than inspiring them. His question was answered by heavy and unstopppable laughter.

"Man, that was sooo cheesy!" Ranbow Dash exclaimed between gasping breaths. "Maybe after we rebuild the castle we can go slay the dragon and save the princess! HAHAHA!"

Spades felt his face go red, it was pretty cheesy. "Alright, alright, that was pretty bad. But nonetheless, times wasting away and we didn't have much to being with." Twilight grabbed the plans from her bag and with that the group went right to work.

Work went faster and smoother than originally thought. Dash and Fluttershy went to work fixing the holes in the roof, Twilight and Rarity went over the plans again and again making sure everything was just so. Spades and Applejack, being the most physically able went to work on cutting, measuring, and took care of all of the heavy lifting. The wood team went to work reinforcing walls and by the time they were finished with that, the roof had been completed entirely. Halfway done and the team stood in front of the building for a break. It was looking good so far but they still had a while to go and from the look of it now, not nearly enough time with just these seven ponies.

Taking a break for lunch the group sat down and had some leftovers from breakfast that were stored in Spades' cart for safe keeeping. Over more turnovers the group discussed what their next plan was for the effort when Big Macintosh came up to say hello.

"Mac?" Applejack got up and gave her older brother a short hug. "What're you doin' here? You finished with yer chores already?"

"Eyup." Big Macintosh said with a sly smile. "That an' we figured you few couldn't tackle a job this big on yer own."

Twilight looked bewildered. "We?" Out from behind Big Macintosh stepped nearly half of the Apple family as well as a team of seasoned construction workers.

Mac looked back to the group with a wide, proud smile. "Like to help ya if ya wouldn't mind none."

Spades got up and shook Mac's hoof. "I can't thank you enough, I owe you one." And with that the newly massed team of workers stepped up and got the job done within the next few hours before the sun had disappeared behind the mountains to the west. Everyone stood outside the main entrance gazing with pride at the finished project.

Everything about the newly crafted building was prestine in every way. The paint wasn't going to be done until the following day so even though it looked bland the architecture was unlike anyone in Ponyville had seen before. Spades had taken some liberties of his own deigning certain facets of the building turning it into a one of a kind piece of art. Wooden struts stood out among the outter walls making it seem like a cottage, warm and inviting. That coupled with the vaulted cielings inside and subtle geometric patterns all throughout, it was almost indescribable.

"Spades," Rarity said in awe. "Where did you learn to design such wonders?"

Spades thought about it for a moment. "Nowhere in particular. I've just always been a sucker for the arts and I just put this together with some of my favorite attributes from houses and buildings I've seen in my travels."

They all stood there, the seven of them, Big Macintosh, the Apple family, and the rest, side by side relishing their triumph together. Sunset kicked everyone in high gear and sent eveyone on their own way leaving the group of seven ponies alone to take care of the interior of the building. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy couldn't stay and help because of some pressing matter they had to tend to. Applejack to her duties, Dash to her cloud watch, and Fluttershy to her animals. Good-byes were shared leaving only Spades, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie who at some point ended up diappearing later on.

The actual interior of the building, at the moment, was very bland and because of the time, actual decorating and furnishing would have to wait until the next day. But that didn't stop Rarity from planning each and every last detail with Spades making sure she wasn't getting too out of hand. Twilight helped Spades plan out what each room was to be used for and helped label the floor plan accordingly. The largest room would be used as a recreation room where ponies could show up whenever and rest their hooves. Snacks could be served at the counter in the front most room which was to be turned into a lobby area. Various rooms lined the main hallways each of them designated as a private convention room for parties and the like. The farthest most room was the director's office which had a bedroom specially attached for Spades to sleep. It was all perfect.

When it got late Rarity and Twilight said their goodbyes as well and headed home leaving Spades alone in his new home. It felt empty, but not lonely. There was a bit of a draft but he felt warm. He felt at home, at peace. He walked back to his room and saw his bag sitting on his newly purchased bed. He had almost forgotten it existed today. Up until now he always had that infernal note in the back of his mind. A reminder that even after all these years, he still wasn't good enough to find his proper place. It stung in a way he was all too familiar with. He dug out the old scroll and placed it in the drawer in his bed side table. He just stood there looking at the tiny table, he was starting to feel homesick, his heart ached with the thought that he might never get to go home. He tore his eyes off the table and looked out his bedside window. The waning moon had arose and was slightly obscured by the royal city of canterlot in the distance. He felt like he did whenever he looked at the moon, like he was in a dream.

"I can't take another step." He said to the moon. "I don't know what else I can do. I'm sick of travelling, of running, of the lies I've had to tell. I just want to be done with it all. At least you're always helping to light my path in the night." The moon just floated there, silent and cold.

Spades laughed at himself. "Well, thanks all the same."

He walked to his bed and flopped down on the soft down comforter with an audible thud. As he drifted off to sleep his mind kept turning to the same question. Getting it out of his head he spoke aloud. "Is there any hope left in the world?" And thats when sleep took him, quickly and quietly.

As the ponies of Equestria slipped into their dreams of various things, from nightmares to lands of wonder, a dark power began to stir in the very depths of the Jaggedsoot Mountains not too far to the east, past the Everfree Forest. Deep within the deepest chasm lies an orb that eminates a black mist that seeps out over the floor. The orb gives off a steadily growing ethereal light that is only obscured by the black mist that has now almost covered the entire chamber. A voice rumbles through the mountain, full of evil hope and dark intent.

"He has faltered." A dark laughter reverberates around the room as the orb shatters into a hail storm of a thousand pieces.  
>standing where the orb once floated is a stallion that seethes pure power. His eyes are entirely black and glow with a dark magic, his body looks like the scorched earth of an erupting volcano and his mane and tail flow like fresh magma. His molten wings expand as he takes off, flying straight up through the very mountain he was kept imprisoned within mimicking a volcanic eruption.<p>

"EQUESTRIA! I COME FOR YOU!" Like the very fires that fuel his rage, this new foe rips through the air with reckless abandon leaving behind him the scent of sulfur and an overpowering sense of anger. Tearing the skies with a sonic boom as he races towards the kingdom's capital, Canterlot.

The shockwave carried all throughout Equestria disturbing the slumber of only a few and only really catching the attention of two residents who couldn't fall asleep. Rainbow Dash who was pulling an all nighter, and Princess Luna who watches over the night. Both were shaken from head to toe. Dash was knocked out of the skies and nearly ended up as a fatality had she not caught herself before she hit the ground.

Dash couldn't keep herself from shaking in fear, she didnt even know why she was afraid. That shockwave was so violent, so full of anger. "Dang it Dash." She spoke to herself. "Stop shaking already. What was that anyway?" Dash sat in a tree just outside of Ponyville. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from shaking.

Princess Luna was also having quite a time with her own problems. She saw it all happen, saw it all from her throne on the moon. She was stunned in fear. The only word that kept playing through her mind was a determined "No." And even though her home was far and the night was still young, she instructed her guards to prepare her carriage and she made way to visit her sister with all the haste she could muster.

Morning came with an abrupt start. Spades was awoken by loud repeated banging on his front door. After he recovered from falling off the side of the bed, he opened the door with a hesitant "Mmmmmmuh-huh?"

"Spades! You're awake! Have you heard the news?" Twilight's hectic voice cut through his grogginess like a hot knife through butter. He became fully awake to see the faces of his six friends staring back at him. Looks of unease on their faces. Rainbow Dash was being helped along by Fluttershy, her face was a painting of horror. Spades was beyond concerned.

"Come inside, tell me everything." Spades let his friends inside, stopping momentarily to help Fluttershy with Dash. As he propped himself against her he could feel her shaking. Her wings were trembling uncontrollably, something terrible must have happened.

Everyone walked inside and took a seat on the lobby's hard wood floor, Spades helping Dash down safely. Spades went to go make some tea while the others tried to get information out of Rainbow Dash as to exactly what had happened last night. But no matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't speak a word.

By the time Spades walked back in, the girls had almost exhausted all of their efforts. Spades handed each of the girls a hot cup of boiled leaf juice and took a seat between Twilight and Rarity. "Looks like you guys are as clueless as I am."

Twilight let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, all she said when I found her was that something bad was going to happen." She looked at Dash who just sat there in a haze. "For something to scare Rainbow Dash this badly... I only hope it isn't coming our way."

"She hasn't spoken to any of us, save Twilight. Poor dear." Rarity set her cup down and gave it another shot, coming to the same end. No matter how Rarity poked and prodded with questions of all sorts, Dash wouldn't speak a word.

Something in the back of his mind made Spades feel fear he hadn't felt in a long, long time. But he pushed past it, there were more pressing matters at hand. Spades got up and walked over to his traumatized friend, Dash's still steaming cup of tea perched on his back. He sat down right in front of Dash placing her cup on her right side. He sipped down some of his and placed the half filled cup on the floor next to him. He let the aroma of the tea work its magic and fill the space between them. Spades kept his eyes trained on Dash's which were pointed to the floor right in front of his hooves. He could see Dash's muscles begin to relax themselves as her shaking slowly abated. She looked up at him, at his eyes were intense yet trusting. At that moment there was only the two of them, sitting there with the smell of freshly brewed tea hanging in the air around them. Nothing else mattered but those two ponies and the story that was to be shared between them.

"Dash," Spades spoke cautiously all the while keeping Dash's gaze on him. "I know you don't want me to ask this question. But you know that I have to ask you anyway." Dash's eyes began to lose focus, but Spades pressed on. "I need you to tell me everything that happened, as you saw it, detail by detail. I, we, can't help you unless you let us. We're your friends Dash, and we aren't going to back down from anything." Dash just sat there. Her eyes finally fell away from his and back to the floor. The girls gave sighs, voicing their dashed hopes and expectations. But Spades wasn't going to give up.

Spades leaned forward, close enough to whisper these words in her ear. "Just like anything else in life, all we need to tackle an intimidating challenge is a little courage. Between the lot of us we can take this without fear, without doubt."  
>Dash perked up, the memory of the day spent with her friends coming back into clarity. Laughing with everyone, feeling like she could take on anything the world could throw at her.<p>

"As long as we stick together there isn't anything, anything that can hold us back." Spades leaned back and locked onto her ruby eyes once again. He could see tears brewing in them. "How am I supposed to back the bravest pony in Equestria when I'm the one on the frontlines?"

Thats what did it. Rainbow Dash let the tears flow out and with it came the whole story. She told her friends everything, from being thrown from the sky, the booming voice she had heard, and the terrible images that wouldn't stop filling her head afterwards. They all sat there comforting their friend as she let out her seldom seen delicate side. After the episode was complete, Dash pushed everyone away and just gave an embarassed smile.

Dash looked over to each of her friends. "Thank you, all of you. And if you tell anyone what just happened here I'll make sure you all regret it." To which everyone gave a hearty round of laughter. That was until Spike burst in through the front door. He looked frantic and he was waving a letter.

"Twilight! I have news from Princess Celestia, and I don't think its good." Everyone looked to each other as Twilight took the scroll from Spike. It didn't take long for her to finish.

She read it aloud for all of them to hear. The Elements of Harmony have been summoned to Canterlot.  
>-<p>

~And theres chapter three. Thanks for reading this far, leave a review and tell me what you thought or tell me if I made any mistakes anywhere. Next chapter will be out soon.


	4. War Returns

Chapter 4 ~War Returns~

Twilight Sparkle's hopes that maybe whatever was happening in Equestria wasn't as bad as it seemed burned away into nothing as she read the hastily written letter from Princess Celestia. If the Elements of Harmony were being summoned, that meant all of Equestria, the whole world even, was in grave danger. Twilight looked to her friends, each one was visibly worried, all that is except Spades who looked more confused.

"Wait, the Elements of Harmony?" Spades looked around at each of the girls with new interest. "This whole thing sounds worse than I expected."

"Hold on, you're familiar with the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight turned to look at Spades with curiosity playing in her eyes.

"Well, I've heard plenty of stories about them." His explaination was short. Almost too short. Twilight felt like digging more into her newfound suspicions but for the time being there were more pressing matters at hand. Twilight moved into action.

Twilight faced her friends in confidence. "Well, it looks like we have been called upon to wield the Elements of Harmony once again in service to the kingdom. We can't waste any time."

Everyone looked to Twilight, their confidence bolstered, and started out the door.

"Wait!" Spades ran out after Twilight who was taking up the rear. "I'm coming too!"

Twilight looked at Spades with a mixed expression, one that held concern and doubt. "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea. The evils we're expected to face are not your average stampede or rampaging dragon. These situations are life and death, where the slightest mistake could cause all of Equestria to fall." Twilight turned to leave after her friends. "Just stay here, we'll be fine." And with that she left Spades standing there, defeated in the thought that he couldn't do a thing.

'No. I have to go. Especially if what Dash told me was true.' Spades thought as he took off after them staying a considerable distance above and behind being careful never to lose visual contact with his group of friends as they all sped off to Canterlot as fast as their wings and hooves could carry them.

The closer that the ponies got to Canterlot the colder and more dangerous things seemed to feel. A dark and ominous cloud hung over the mountain that Canterlot sat upon, spitting out lightning and booming with power. For miles the land was charred with burnt plant life and the ground felt rough and dead beneath their hooves. No matter how hard the heroes of Equestria tried, they found that holding on to their initial confidence became harder and harder the closer they came to their destination.

Upon arrival to the capitol they could see the extent of how far things had fallen. Ponies stood around in the streets as statues, frozen in a silent horror too unspeakable to imagine. Rainbow Dash could feel her mind slipping back to the memories of the previous night which she had to fight off with everything she could muster. Spades flew silently overhead in quiet shock at the sight below. The roads where cracked and in terrible condition, the shops were destroyed and homes were razed to the ground. All of Canterlot looked like a warzone. He pushed past the sight and made his way to the castle,  
>following his friends.<p>

At the castle the girls burst into the main hall and quickly made their way to Celestia's throne having known the way from previous events. There they were greeted by Princess Celestia slumped over in her seat of power, cuts and bruises littering her snow white coat with mixed colors of red and purple. Needless to say, she was gravely wounded. Princess Luna sat close by also beaten, though not nearly as badly, and was caring for her injured older sister. Seeing this sight made everyone stop dead, all save Twilight Sparkle who ran faster than she would have thought possible to the side of her friend and mentor.

"Princess! What happened to you? What happened to the kingdom? Whats going on?" Twilight couldn't keep herself from crying. Seeing all the things she did was too much for her to bear. Princess Celestia was not conscious to respond so Luna did it for her.

"Calm yourself Twilight Sparkle. Celestia will be fine, her wounds will heal." Princess Luna spoke in a tone that nearly mimicked her older sister, it was obvious that she was trying hard to keep herself together. Luna continued the story.  
>"We were attacked earlier this morning, at the cusp of dawn, by an evil we thought was sure never to return to Equestria. An evil that goes by the name of War."<p>

"War?" Twilight Sparkle had never heard this name before, even through all of her studying. The rest of the girls had started to crowd around the throne to hear what had happened.

"Yes. War is an evil stallion with a heart as dark as the blackest smoke. Two thousand years ago he was sealed away with the hope that he would never have the chance to return again. But he was able to escape and now he is taking his revenge on Equestria, and unless he is stopped, everything we hold dear to our hearts will burn to nothing." Luna looked into the eyes of each of her sister's chosen heroes. "I watched as War erupted from his stone prison deep within the Jaggedsoot Mountains and came here as fast as I could. I was able to warn Celestia of War's approach and we sent a letter as fast as we possibly could." Luna went back to caring for her sister. She ran her hoof through her tangled mane. "But just as we sent it, War had arrived and turned Canterlot into what you see before you. Celestia and I tried to stop him on our own, but without the power of the Elements, we were defeated."

"Where is he now?" Rainbow Dash fumed, her rage was about to boil over.

"He left to the top of the mountain where the ruins of the old kingdom sit." Luna explained.

"But who is he exactly?" Applejack wondered. "I know that hes somepony that can't be allowed to do as he pleases, but who is he, why was he sealed away, and why is he settin' up shop in the ruins of an old castle?"

Luna breathed a heavy sigh. "I wish I could explain everything to you, to answer all of your questions. But this story is long and the time we can afford is far too short." Luna turned her gaze back to the six heroines. "Now go, the elements are there in the vault. You six are the only ones that can stop War from rampaging through the land."

A vault on the far side of the room opened up with a spell casted by Princess Luna and the group acquired their proper element. Once everyone had a small chance to prepare the wielders of harmony set off to the summit of the mountain with Twilight Sparkle chancing one last glance at the two sisters on the ruined throne.

Luna went back to casting her healing spells and taking care of her older sister. As she worked she couldn't help but see a flash of red from the doorway. At first she thought is might be War coming back to finish the job, but something told her that wasn't the case. She felt uneasy then. Uneasy and anxious, like everything at that moment felt right. It freaked her out a little. But she needed to focus and went back to work.

Spades had to hurry to catch up to his group of friends. With a new fire under their hooves the team sped along the mountain trail without feeling fear, fatigue, sorrow, or mercy. Every one of them wanted more than ever to rid the world of an evil, to claim vengeance for hurting their friend and the residents of Canterlot. Their blood boiled and their ears rang out in time with their heart beat. There was nothing else in the world, nothing but revenge. As they neared the summit of the mountain a loud voice rang out through the thin air.

"Stop!" Spades crashed down, landing on all fours, in front of the torrential group of ponies causing them to stop out of surprise. He looked at each and every one of them with anger at first which melted away to concern. "You can't go any farther, I wont allow it." He hunkered down, digging in his hooves into the hard ground. Dash and Applejack both made hurt gestures.

"So, yer sidin' with the enemy now?" Applejack roared at the Equestrian road block.

"I thought I could trust you! You played us! You played me!" Dash screamed, poised for attack.

"I can't allow anyone else to be hurt. Please move aside." Fluttershy said, very out of character. Twilight set her head down low bringing her horn front and center. It raged with magic fire.

"I told you to stay in Ponyville. And after you failed to listen, you stand in our way?" Twilight spoke slowly and quietly,  
>her rage coming to a peak. "You must have seen the Princess? How could you netray us like that...?" Her horn focused all of its magic into the very tip. "ANSWER ME!" Thats when she charged horn first at Spades, her eyes hazed over in fury.<p>

Spades hardly moved a muscle, just enough to dodge Twilight's horn. In one motion Spades let Twilight crash into him and take him to the ground. He grabbed her tightly, taking her down with him. He let her land on top of him and saw just how far gone she had become. He almost wanted to cry, but he spoke instead.

"Twilight," Spades said trying to catch his breath. "I could never betray you, any of you for that matter. Its just that-"  
>Twilight tried to escape from Spades but he held on to her rear hoof. "Wait. You can't fight him like this! Harmony cannot exist where- Oomph!" Twilight kicked herself free of Spades' grasp hitting him square in the nose sending a shock wave down his spine. The six ran off leaving Spades behind on the ground. Not a single one looked back to him.<p>

When they finally reached the summit the six friends looked around in awe of the building standing before them. It was an almost exact replica of the current castle, were it not for the collapsed towers and delapidated walls. Rubble was strewn everywhere and the sky above was a swirling vortex of red magical aura. Still feeling the rush, the urge, to fight the wielders of harmony ran into the old castle without a second thought. Deep inside the castle, in the throne room, stood the creature they were looking for.

He was imposing to say the least. His stance showed no signs of a weakness and he absolutely radiated pure power. The ground beneath him was cracked and shimmering with molten power. War gave a passive glance in the directions of his new opposers and spoke with a voice to match the rampaging storm outside.

"I would assume that you are the ones chosen by Celestia?" None of them spoke in response. "You lot are nothing but simple ponies who have wandered into the very depths of despair. Do you really think that your power, that the Elements of Harmony, could really stop me from carrying out my revenge?" War started to grow impatient as his mane and tail started to flow faster and he began breathed pure fire.

Twilight spoke loudly, her voice brimming with emotion. "For all of those who have suffered your wrath! For the homes and livlihoods you have destroyed!" The necklaces of the chosen few bagan to shine with a dark light. All of their eyes began to cloud over with a misty blackness. Twilight spoke again in a manner similar to War himself. "For our pain! BEGONE!" Releasing the magic of the Elements of Harmony let loose a beam of dark energy that sailed headlong into War who just stood there smirking to himself. Crashing into the stallion the beam encircled War's entire body enshrouding him in an ethereal light.

"How pathetic." War's voice boomed over the maelstrom of energy. "To think that the chosen few would make such a noobile mistake!" The sphere of dark power erupted into a shockwave of fury causing the Wielders of Harmony to be knocked to the floor. All of the energy that had been thrown at War was now being aborbed by him at an alarming rate, bolstering his power even further. Twilight Sparkle awoke moments later, the darkness now faded entirely from her eyes was replaced with confusion and tears.

"What happened? Why can't we beat you? Are the Elements of Harmony not strong enough?" Twilight looked at War who met her eyes dead on. He just laughed at the filly.

"How interesting this whole ordeal has become." War stepped down from his molten throne and made his way towards Twilight and her friends, who were starting to come to. "First I was released from that infernal prison, Celestia and her wretched sister try to stop me all on their lonesome, and in the end the chosen heroes of Equestria fail to defeat me." War, having closed the gap between himself and Twilight, wills Twilight's entire body off the floor to meet him face to face. "You are supposed to be the element of magic, correct? How could you not know the simplest of life's many laws?" War threw Twilight further across the room landing her right in the middle of her group of injured friends. "Harmony cannot exist-"

"Where vengeance rears its terrible head."

War took his eyes off of his prey and turned to look at the archway that led outside. Standing there was a colt with a crimson coat and a jet black mane and tail. A wide smile played across War's face as he faced this newcomer he knew all too well.

"Now isn't this a something. This day still has more surprises in store for me yet." War spoke in a musing tone.

Spades stood there, his crimson eyes locked and glaring on War's dark, cold ones. "I was hoping I wouldn't ever to have to face you again."

"Time does make fools of us all." War stopped and smiled. "Tell me, where are those other two, those siblings of yours? I would think they would have been here by now." Spades flinched at the thought of his family. War had a way of getting a rise out of his enemies, it was what gave him power.

Twilight, Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity all lay where they landed, listening with bated breath and utter confusion. Spades and War were locked in a staring match, never taking their eyes off each other. Spades started walking calmly to his friends, stepping closly between war and the defeated group. Stopping in front of his friends, Spades dug his hooves into the hard earth which yielded with ease. He looked back to the group of fillies he called family.

"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you all." Spades said without making eye contact. Within a moment Spades was enveloped in a bright red light that filled the entire chamber. The light washed over everything hitting everypnoy with a soothing and warm sensation. When the light diminished a stallion of grand stature stood where Spades once was. He was tall, taller than Princess Celestia, he donned a horn as well as wings. This stallion had a mane that hung wistfully over his neck and face, long and thick, the color of the brightest flames with a streak of the darkest onyx. His tail was wild and was the same color as his mane. He was strong and powerful, his stance was sure, and the force he produced was overpowering.  
>Twilight and the others just layed there in awe of the sight. Awe and confusion of the purest sort. What in the name of Celestia was going on? Everything was panning out so fast, none of them knew where to begin thinking.<p>

"I'm done with you." Spades said to War his voice audibly deeper. His eyes were calm and he showed no visible anger. "You have to go back to sleep now. No good can come from you being free." War just scoffed at the newly powered stallion.

"I have no desire to listen to somepony who couldn't keep me down to begin with." War appeared visibly shaken in that moment, his breath becoming more uncertain and his stance faltering the slightest bit. "You have no power over me anymore!  
>You, your siblings, or anypony who you could possibly send! I transcend them all, even the might of Harmony!" War stepped up back onto his throne which began to crack and tear itself apart. The entire chamber began to shake uncontrollably with a primal fury that made Spades lose his focus as well as his balance. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse, War calls upon a giant fireball that appears in front of him.<p>

"I will not be denied my kingdom a SECOND time! BURN!" War let loose with all of his might sending the ball of mobile inferno straight at Spades who hadn't yet recovered. Spades looked at the oncoming projectile in slow motion. There was no way that he could dispell the attack, let alone dodge it. He braced himself for the hit. Yet, still in slow motion, Spades could see a violet and black streak race in front of him coming to a stop in between him and the attack. He saw Luna's face, determined and scared, for only a brief moment before she took War's attack full bore.

Luna was thrown into Spades from the impact causing the both of them to hit the floor and slide across the chamber floor.  
>Spades was knocked for a loop as his head hit the wall, when he snapped out of it he saw Luna laying limply across his midsection. Her coat was singed all along her back and she smelled of burnt hair and smoke. Spades could feel that she was breathing, weakly.<p>

"Luna? Why did you-?" Spades couldn't finish his question before her eyes locked onto his, they were a deep cerulean, like moonlight over a lake. She looked at him with a sly smile, her body shivering with pain.

Luna tried to speak as best she could through her injuries. "You... have to... defeat..." She started to lose consciousness. Spades kept her attention by holding her head in his hooves. "I know... theres... hope. Father... musn't."  
>That was when the pain got the best of her causing her to fall under an involuntary sleep. Spades sat there, Luna's head still held in his hooves, feeling the Princess's warm breath pulsate from her body. That was when something in Spades snapped. He turned to face War who stood there laughing, another fireball ready to be launched.<p>

"Do you see my boy?" War boasted. "Not even the Princesses can withstand my power!" Spades locked eyes with War again. His eyes were shifting, the reds of his eyes flowing like molten earth, tears begging to escape. "Now that is the face I've been waiting to see. Do you think that you can stop War? How can you possibly hope to defeat me when you can't even do the most simple of milestones, like finding your mark?" Spades looked over to his confused friends, to Princess Luna, and back to War. He dropped his head and stared at the floor in front of him. He let the tears flow freely, the liquid splashing on the floor caused smoke to rise.

"You're right. My entire life I've constantly failed in my mission." Spades said closing his eyes. "Time and time again I had no choice but to hold on to the hope that maybe I could find myself out there somewhere." War gave a victorious grin as he readied his next shot. "But none of that matters anymore." War was taken aback by the unexpected turn of events. Spades continued.

"You see, I've found recently that my place isn't to suit my own individual needs. All of my life I have traveled the world and learned a thousand lessons. Yet I would give it all up for one thing and one thing only. My friends, family, the ponies who cared for me, the ones who came to my aid even when I never deserved their kindness." Spades looked back up to War. His eyes were shining a bright red, magma running from his eyes. "It was only until recently that I had found my reason to live." Spades' mind kept flooding his memories of the past few days again and again. The amazing party held in his honor,  
>meeting his friends for the fist time, the time he had spent with Applejack in the orchard, Big Macintosh rounding up all of the amazing ponies in Ponyville to help build his new home. "Every one of them helped me, even though they never knew me. So my reason is simple." Spades began to walk slowly towards War, wings out stretched, molten rock falling to the ground from his eyes. "I will protect them with my life. I will use all of the power given to me to make sure that they all live a happy life. I will repay the happiness they gave me tenfold." Spades reached the small flight of stairs that led up to the throne where a very nervous War stood.<p>

War backed away slowly, his rump bumbing into the deteriorating throne. Giving out a scream of defiance, War launched the cataclysmic fireball sending it in a straight line towards the approaching alicorn. Spades never even broke stride. Placing a wing out in front of him Spades smacked the fireball away from him as if it were just a fly, sending the projectile up and left blowing a hole in the dome above. The skies outside were even more active than before, lightning shot across the clouds and the wind ripped through the large chamber. Spades just kept coming.

"What? What are you?" War shouted, fear in his voice.

"I am the Hope of Equestria." Spades said, his voice changing to a deeper tone that reverberrated with the earth. "I am the keeper of the earth, the justice of the weak." Spades finally came to a stop in front of War who cowered beneath him on the broken throne. "I am a friend, a brother, a protector. I am your enemy, and your son." The faces of his friends grew longer as their mouths hit the dirt, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "But more importantly, I am what I always feared to become."

His rear flanks began to shine with a scorching light. A silver kite shield with a black ace painted on it making itself appear out of think air.

"I am the Prince of Equestria. Prince Gaia."  
>-<p>

Theres chapter four. Thanks for reading this far, I've been really busting my rump to get these out with the holiday season and all. Chapter five could be a while as I have work starting up again this week. But I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Hope in the End

Chapter 5 ~ Hope in the End ~

And there it was, out in the open. Everything connected so seamlessly. Applejack turned her mind to the letter she found,  
>its wasn't just to the Princess, but to his sister. His journey took him everywhere but Canterlot because that was his final destination. None of the girls saw it coming. Spades, or rather Prince Gaia, stood before everyone, War loathing the name of his son.<p>

"Sleep forever, and never show your hide in Equestria should you return." Gaia's horn began to erupt in a magical aura that caused the earth to tremble at it's core. Five pillars of earth shot out of the ground around the shattered throne encircling the dais upon which it stood. Magic beams of fire began to link itself between all of the pillars trapping War inside. With a final burst of light, the entire inner circle became a giant red gem, sealing the throne as well as War inside. Each pillar had a rune emblazined upon it giving the jewel prison weight and power.

The long lost Prince stood facing his work, a smile of satifaction playing on his face as his eyes became normal once again. He turned to look out at his friends, each of them was on their feet now looking at him with surprise painted on their faces.

'Secrets out.' Gaia thought to himself. He stepped down from the dais and calmly walked over to his unconscious sister letting his friends stare and process everything that just happened. Luna was out and her breathing had stabalized. Gaia could feel a fading magic around Luna's body. She had cast a warding spell on herself before she took the attack. He gave his little sister a smile and a small kiss to the forehead. "I guess I owe you one now."

"Spades? You're? Then that means..." Twilight was verbalizing her thoughts out loud. Gaia walked over to his friends who all bowed when he came close. It made him laugh.

"Wait, you have no need to bow before someone who lies to his friends." Gaia in turn gave a small bow of apology to his friends. "I've been keeping all of this from you. I don't deserve to be treated like your Prince." Rarity placed a hoof on Gaia's shoulder and gave a full smile telling him not to worry about it. "Thank you." He said feeling on top of the world. Twilight stepped forward, questions of all sorts fresh in her mind. Gaia waved her away before she could start.

"All of your questions will be answered, trust me. But for now we need to get back to the castle and rest." Almost on cue a squadron of Luna's dark pegasus flew in through the archway surveying the scene, looking for their Princess. Gaia, being the only pony there uninjured was held under suspiscion. Until a guard wearing a black vest came flying into the chamber.

She was tall, slightly taller than Luna, she had a dark purple coat and a black mane streaked with a pink stripe. She had small horns jutting out from her head that gave her a sort of impish look about her and she wore a set of onyx bracelets that looked very old. They were strikingly similar to the ones that appeared on Gaia's wrist when he transformed. Her wings were like that of a bat's and were large and powerful.

This guard flew over to where the commotion was coming from to see what was going on. She saw a ghost, a ghost surrounded by six young mares who defended him at every turn. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was no way that he would be here.

"Gaia? It, it can't be." The rabble stopped then as the guards stepped aside allowing their captain through. Gaia gazed at her with equal astonishment.

"Velvet. Its been a long time." Gaia said with a smile. Velvet ran forward and gave Gaia a hug mighty enough to crush a mountain. The girls stood there, their confusion only deepening. When they broke the hug Velvet made a motion to start a discussion but Gaia waved it away.

"Velvet, there are infinately more pressing matters at hand." He motioned to Luna who was being seen to by several guards.  
>Velvet gave a nod and trotted to her mistress. Gaia gave a weary smile and looked to his friends who looked back waiting to be filled in on the whole story.<p>

"Come," He said to them. "I'm assuming Celestia is stable. It would be best if you heard every part of the story." So they all left that place together, side by side. Gaia took a moment to cast his magic and seal the old castle deep beneath the mountain, placing a rune on the summit to bind the spell. Luna came to and staggered along the path back to Canterlot being helped by Velvet and Gaia. The skies outside were calm again, the sun and moon were both visible as the night slowly drew nearer. After everything that happened the world sounded quiet and calm. Activity in Canterlot could be heard telling the group that War's magic had faded with his imprisonment giving them all the gift of relief. When they had reached the palace everyone walked into the throne room where a tired looking Celestia awaited them. She gave them all a wide smile that expressed her happiness to see her heroines and her sister return safely. But when Gaia had entered into the room, her smile faded and her shock was sincere. She hadn't seen her older brother in almost two millenia.

"Celestia. I think I want to come home now." Gaia walked up to Celestia on the throne. She struggled upwards and hugged her older brother with tears running from her eyes. They stood like that for a while, Luna joining them before long. Finally they were a whole family once again. It was a touching moment that left everyone who witnessed it with a smile. After the heartfelt reunion of their small family, the three royal siblings turned to their friends and subjects who bowed deeply in honor of the returned Prince. Gaia looked to his friends with sympathetic eyes.

"Should I start from the beginning?" The girls sat down anxiously awaiting the tale. "Guess thats a yes." Gaia made his way off of the dais and sat in front of his friends. "The story I told you the other day was not entirely true. And yet it is still not exactly false either." Gaia searched his mind for a decent starting point, so he decided to start from the very beginning. Far before he and his sisters were born.

"In the beginning, over two thousand years ago, two of the alicorn heritage came to this land in search of a home. Seeing that the land was barren and lifeless, the two brought law to the world. They are the reason we even exist today. Their names were Paragon and Seraphina. Paragon was a stallion that embodies the very name he was given. He was kind and good in every sense of the word. Seraphina was a beautiful mare who loved all things, as kind and loving to all as a mother would be to her own foal." Celestia and Luna stepped down to join the story group, Luna helping her older sister down each step with extreme caution. They sat next to Gaia who continued on. "With their mighty power, the two tamed the tumultuous earth, gave the skies clarity, and settled the mana of the world. From this many creatures were created. They were celebrated throughout the land as the creators of life and the two were happy for a time. One day the two decided to have foals of their own and task them with the duties of the land. The first born was a colt, he was powerful and kind. They made him the keeper of the earth, granting him the power to keep the land healthy and protect everypony in need. The second was a filly with a coat of the purest white. She was given the task of raising the sun and bringing clarity to the land, a matron of the skies. The final foal was one who was the color of the night that came each and every day. They tasked her the duty of bringing forth the night and keeping the moon which was the source of all magic in the land." Gaia paused to look at his siblings who smiled in response.

"Each of the three was given their duties and were given free reign to do as they saw fit, with gentle guidance. They had each decided to create their own subjects to help them in their duties. The first created ponies that were strong and able of body with a strong sense of justice and honor. They helped him to cultivate the land and bring peace to all creatures near and far. The second created a race of ponies that were gifted with the wonder of flight, they helped her to clear the skies of clouds to allow the sun to shine brightly over the whole land. The third created a race that was able to manipulate the flow of magic allowing the flow to be guided gentle through the land. It was all perfection as the land flourished. Through the years many of the residents of the land shunned each other, focusing solely on their]  
>differences rather than how they could help one another. From this was born the story of Hearth's Warming Eve and the founding of Equestria." The girls shared looks of wonder. All around the room ponies were starting to crowd around for the tale, guards and servants alike.<p>

"Knowing no others who could rule over the kingdom, Paragon and Seraphina were charged with the duty of becoming the first King and Queen of house Equestria. The newborn kingdom shouted praise and celebrated for nearly a week straight and for a long time, the world was at peace. But, all good things must one day end." Gaia's eyes misted over in rememberence, as did Luna's and Celestia's. "Paragon became obssessed with his power and flaunted it whenever he could warrant the opportunity.  
>He became infatuated with himself, so much so that if anypony dared oppose him, they would be banished forever. Or worse."<br>Silent shock in this pause. "He grew to hate his subjects and eventually his own family. He couldn't stand the thought of himself being around such insignificant creatures created by his children. His heart turned dark and his ways became evil.  
>He then changed forever into War, the dark stallion you all witnessed not long ago. He began to rule over Equestria with power and fear as his throne. Anyone who crossed him would be turned to stone or blown away into ashes. Seraphina, his wife, tried to stop him herself hoping to break the prison he trapped his heart inside of. He turned on her then, and obliterated her where she stood. The three siblings watched it all happen moment after moment. Their mother's ashes mixing with the tears that clutched to their cheeks." Luna and Celestia closed their eyes, visibly shaken with the horrid memory.<br>No one moved a muscle. Gaia went on with the story.

"In that moment, the three siblings decided that their father must never be allowed to do the same to anypony else. No matter what that meant. War had by then taken control of anything and everything in the kingdom so help would never come.  
>The patron of the earth decided they needed a weapon, something that War could never face down. So the three forged magic aspects to combat War and his dark ambitions. What you all know now as the Elements of Harmony." Gaia looked at his friends who were now captivated by his story, Twilight being the most eager looking. "From here the three brave siblings stood against their father, chancing everything to defeat the greatest evil ever known. The battle waged on for a time, taking its toll on the land and it's residents. The three obtained the upper hand and with the power of Harmony they were able to seal War away and bury him deep below the earth where the most tenacious of the three could keep the closest eye on him."<p>

"Since then the kingdom has recovered and rule of the land was passed to us three." Celestia said, breaking her trance.  
>"Being the eldest of the three, Gaia was to become the next king and rule over everything."<p>

"But, keeping War contained required my entire focus and almost all of my power to maintain." Gaia added in. "Not being fit to run an entire kingdom, I passed the right of the throne to Celestia who has since ruled for as long as I can remember."  
>Their audience was left speechless. Noone had heard these stories before, not even Twilight Sparkle who had read almost every book on Equestrian history. Through it all some holes stood out.<p>

"Wait a minute. What about yer story 'bout you travellin' the world to find yer cutie mark?" Applejack mused. Gaia looked to her with a calm face.

"Every word of that story is true, I assure you." Gaia spoke with truth apparent in his voice. "I really didn't know my true calling in life. I came to hate the fact that I was my father's son. I didn't want to be a Prince, I didn't want to be a ruler of ponies. I ran from my fate, I see that now. My place is here with everyone I care about most in the world.  
>To protect the ponies who look up to me with all of my power as a righteous and kind ruler." Luna nestled up to her big brother visibly happy that he was ready to come home at last. He looked down to her with kind eyes. "Alot of things happened since I've been away. Alot of strife and hardship that I was never here to help settle out. I droppped all of my duties on my family without a second thought, and now I want to set things right."<p>

"Theres one thing that bothers me though." Twilight wondered. "You defeated War this time around without using the Elements of Harmony. Wont that mean he might break free again this time? Is the spell strong enough?"

"Yeah! And why didn't blasting him with the Elements work in the first place?" Rainbow Dash added. "It was different from before, it felt like we were using his power against him." Gaia thought about it for a second, but lost out to Luna who was quicker on the draw.

"War was sealed by the power of Harmony, yes. But the one thing that had kept him sealed was the power of hope." Luna glanced at her brother with a little smile. Gaia sighed in defeat.

"Its true. While Harmony can defeat War, hope is the only thing that can prevent it. When ponies can push past whatever is bothering them they can see the light at the end of the tunnel, the silver lining on the dark cloud. Hope is what gets us by each and every day. With the power of hope at my side I was able to keep War sealed for many, many years. But I faltered for a moment and his bindings were let loose. I tried to keep him locked away with the hopes that maybe I would find my true calling elsewhere, but being close to home brought me to the edge of defeat. The Elements of Harmony faltered because you all had let vengeance into your hearts and you focused solely on causing pain rather than restoring balance.  
>And for all of the pain I have caused because of my ineptitude, I am greatly sorry." Gaia stood and bowed his deepest before his audience which had grown by nearly half of Canterlot. Murmurs and whispers passed the story all throughout the city spreading the news of what had just happened.<p>

"Now that aint right sugarcube." Applejack stood and walked right up to Gaia giving him a nudge with her forehoof. "You shoudn't be apologizin' fer messin' up. You should be apologizin' for trying to shoulder that burden on yer own." Gaia looked at Applejack's green eyes which were filled with understanding.

"Seriously bro, you shoulda told us sooner!" Rainbow Dash gave Gaia a punch on his foreflank. "Whatcha' think we're here for?"

"I agree. Never should someone have to bear such a task alone." Rarity spoke up.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of troubles you've had to face. You really are strong, Gaia." Fluttershy added.  
>Twilight walked over to him and gave him a reassuring look.<p>

"It looks like we've both learned a new lesson in friendship. Thank you for saving us, thank you for saving everypony."  
>Gaia gave a faltering smile as he tried to hold beack tears of joy. Never before had his shoulders felt lighter. He had forgotten what it felt like to be free and truly happy. Even though he tried to stifle the tears they came anyway, hot and streaming freely.<p>

"Thank you." Was all he managed to choke out.

Reconstruction of Canterlot was hard but in time the job was completed and the entire kingdom rejoiced. After the damage was repaired a celebration was held in honor of the Prince who returned home after over 1000 years. Crimson banners holding Gaia's mark hung everywhere along the streets of Canterlot. For the time being, Gaia was given his own hall in the very foundation of the castle deep inside the mountain on which it was perched. Gaia had lit the entire hall with magic flames that mimicked sunlight and the warm feeling of the earth's heart beat made the entire place welcoming and homely. Ponies from all over made an appearance for this momentous day. Sitting at the head table was the royal family and their six champions. Pinkie Pie was put in charge of the festivities and the whole place shook with the beats of hooves and music alike. Everyone rocked out Ponyville style, even the uptight ponies from high society found it hard not to cut loose. It was all amazing, every last bit of it. At the magical our of twilight, when the sun and moon shared the same sky, Gaia and his sisters went to a balcony that overlooked every lastpony who attended.

Celestia began the ceremony. "Fillies and gentlecolts. Mares and stallions of all walks of life. On behalf of the three of us, I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending." Celestia's voice caried out over all of the crowd. Years of practice. "On this day we, the ponies of Equestria, celebrate the return of the lost and forgotten Prince. He has traveled far and wide, and we would not be surprised if you recognized him by another name." Gaia stepped forward next to Celestia and gazed out at every last face that looked up to him. He never felt more nervous in his whole life. "By my power as Princess, and the current ruler of Equestria, I hereby welcome Gaia back into the folds of our happy family!" The entire crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Vinyl Scratch, the DJ for this particular party, started playing a song that was heavy and upbeat. Gaia assumed that this was his unofficial theme song. It made him want to kick himself in the teeth.

"Thank you all!" Gaia said above the noise, Vinyl eased down on the tunes giving Gaia a wicked smile. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. "It is an honor of the highest sort to be among all of you wonderful ponies here today. Coming home could never feel so good." More applause. "I want you all to know that I will do everything in my power to set right the wrongs that plague our land. I have been gone a long time, and I owe you all more than you will ever know. So this night is not for me and my return. Consider this whole night a thank you from the bottom of my heart. This night belongs to all of you!"  
>With that the crowd exploded. Gaia looked back to Vinyl Scratch and gave her a motion to blow off the roof, which she was more than happy to do. Music roared through the earthen hall and for one night everypony in Equestria was at peace celebrating what would later become known as the holiday of Earthsong. It was beyond amazing with everyone leaving the party only when their stamina couldn't hold out. So needless to say Pinkie Pie was the last one still partying.<p>

After everyone cleared out and the party was over, the six friends, the royal sisters, and Gaia all crashed on some cushions in a lounging area, spent. Luna looked over to her brother who was half unconscious beneath a pile of cushions and his friends who had dog-piled him without really noticing. She laughed at the sight.

"So, big brother. If you're staying, does that mean you will be ascending to the throne?" Gaia snapped back to reality and gave Celestia a long look. Her expression told him that she wouldn't mind in the slightest. She was kind like that and if he wanted to take up his mantle as the ruler of Equestria, she wouldn't stop him. He gave it some thought and smiled.

"It would be pretty interesting to become the ruler of the land." His friends looked down at him, he glanced back up. "But I don't really think that sort of thing is really my style. I'm pretty sure Celestia has everything covered, right?" He smiled at his sister who just smiled back. Luna looked content with her brother's decision.

"So big guy," Dash called down from her position on the top of the pile. "Does this mean you'll be moving back here to Canterlot?" She sounded apprehensive, like she really didn't want to know the answer. The rest of the girls waited for the answer. Again Gaia looked at his sister and they shared another wordless conversation.

"Again, it is tempting." He could feel the weight of disappointment on his back as his friends sank. "But what kind of pony would I be if I abandoned my post at the community center in Ponyville? Theres no way I'd skip out like that. Especially not with applebuck season coming up." The weight on his back lifted with his friend's spirits. Gaia smiled contently at the relief.

Everything went back to the way it should be. In the morning, the seven friends went back to Ponyville and picked up their lives where they left them. The Running of the Leaves was long overdo and was scheduled to be conducted the following week.  
>Applejack went back to her chores on the farm, Twilight Sparkle went back to her studies, Rarity to her boutique, Rainbow Dash to her cloud watch, Fluttershy to her animal friends, and Pinkie Pie to, well, being Pinkie Pie. Gaia went back to his home at the community center not as the Prince of Equestria, but as the pegasus that wandered into town a week before. He opened the doors to his home and noticed someone had taken the liberty of furnishing the community center before he returned.<p>

Walking over to the now fully stocked snack bar, Spades read a note that was set on the counter.

'Hope you like it. Rarity had one heck of a time finding an appropriate color scheme. The snacks are courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres. We wanted to thank you for saving our lives properly. Always remember that you are our friend and we'll be here for you whenever you need us. Welcome home. -Twilight Sparkle'

It made his heart fly away. He never felt so at home. And from there he lived his days among the ponies of Equestria as an equal. Very seldom did the need ever arise for him to take up his mantle of Prince, but those are other stories.

Stories for another time.  
>-<p>

And thats all folks. I have a sequel in mind for this story but it will take markedly more time now that my vacation is over T.T But I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you will follow Prince Gaia's adventures in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
